1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object sorting and conveying apparatus used in sorting and conveying work of objects, for example, orange, persimmon, other fruits, potato, other vegetables, electrical and mechanical parts, and golf balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional object sorting and conveying apparatus of this sort is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-24551.
That is, near the inlet of a fruit sorting conveyor, an inspection position for measuring the outside diameter and appearance of fruits is set, and a classing unit for discharging and sorting the fruits according to the class on the basis of the inspection result is set at the downstream side of the inspection position, while multiple receiving slats are attached to the chain for composing the fruit sorting conveyor through attachments so as to put fruits on the receiving slats, and the receiving slats are designed to be rotatable between the horizontal position for putting fruits on and the nearly vertical drooping position for dropping the fruits at the classing unit.
In this constitution, however, since the fruits put on the receiving slats cannot be inverted, the fruits can be inspected only from above at the inspection position, and the reverse side cannot be inspected, and it was difficult to inspect the fruits strictly, and appropriate classing or sorting could not be done.